Ray Gun C-01y
The '''Ray Gun C-01y '''is a heavy weapon that shoots white ray bullets and is also a high-damage weapon which is placed in slot 9. The Ray Gun C-01y is a very high damage energy-based weapon found in Plazma Burst 2. Its source of damage is taken from some sort-of plasma capability and shoots multiple beams of hot white substance that blows back the enemy a considerable distance. Because of its power, it has a pretty good effect on enemy vehicles. It also fires 3 to 4 bullets per shot in the campaign and single player, but in multiplayer, it fires 2 shots. It has a red light, indicating that it's reloading the next shot, and the blue sphere on the tip also changes color when it is reloading. When the bulb on the sphere is a pure sky-blue color, the gun is ready to shoot. It also features a laser sight that is only cosmetic, meaning it really does not affect accuracy or any other attributes of the weapon. It has a black box behing the trigger that may be the source of the rays, or a power source for the gun. In fights where you are defending, the Ray Gun is the best choice to ward off invaders if there are other people with them. Despite the damage, the Ray Gun takes a long time to load which is the vulnerable point of the weapon. Its reload time is about 4 seconds, which is the same reload time as the BNG. Because of this disadvantage, the Ray Gun is used typically in close range combat, or when you are behind cover making it not used as often as other guns. Also, the Ray Gun can be deflected, wasting a lot of time and damage and packs quite a punch when it hits an enemy, however. If the player happens to be in multiplayer, it will fire 2 rays, while in singleplayer, multiple rays are fired depending on the upgrade leveI. The gun is well known for having the best penetrating power of any weapon and can penetrate walls up to 4 blocks thick. Although the Alien Rifle, Pistol C-01p, and Sniper Rifle CS-YipeeKiYay can also match this, the Ray Gun still has superior penetration. When upgraded to level 3, the Ray Gun has more penetration than any other gun in the campaign, but at the cost of $2500 per upgrade level. Location It can be brought from the Equipment Shop for a hefty $2500 credits, and the upgrade price for each level is still $2500 credits, or it can be equipped on level 6, with no upgrades. Rayguns with an upgrade level of 3 can be picked up during level 40, along with other weapons wielded by the Civil Security Bosses. The full uprgade price of this gun is a whopping $10000 credits, making it the most expensive gun in the game. Proxy and Noir Lime cannot buy this gun. They can, however, pick it up from fallen CS Bosses in Level 40. To do this though, they must drop their Drone Gun CS-Virus they picked up. Trivia *This is the counter part of the gun called the Plasma Cannon from Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past. The only differences between the two is that the Ray Gun is longer, bulkier and stronger. *The crashed ship on Level 6 has a Ray Gun, along with an Assault Rifle CS-RC, Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, Pistol a few Grenades on the wreckage. All of these items can be picked up for use in later levels. *It is the most expensive weapon to upgrade in the entire game which is $2500 credits. *Its stopping power rivals even the high-damage Alien Rifle itself, especially if it is upgraded to level 2 or 3. *The rays that are fired from the gun can actually go through thin and somtimes medium-thick walls. It is the best weapon to use if you want to shoot an enemy that is behind the type of wall that appears to be made of a metallic substance. This weapon also has one of the highest physical penetration statistics out of all of the weapons in the game. *It can be found and picked up for the first time in Level 6. *Enemies use this weapon in levels 22, 36, 40, and 41. *It can be deflected, but this is extremely hard, as shots tend to spread out, sometimes. *In Multiplayer, the gun is used by campers who hide behind walls and shoot through them with the Ray Gun. It is hard to counter this if you do not possess any of the weapons which can pierce walls, i.e. Minigun C-02m, Alien Rifle, etc. *In Multiplayer, the rays fired from this gun decreased from 4 to 2 rays, possibly to lower the damage, as it was sometimes used too much in multiplayer. *It is unknown on why the rays of this gun is decreased in Multiplayer. It could be for balancing problems with other weapons. *The Ray Rifle TCoRR is a variant of the Ray Gun and is a weaker, rapid-firing fully-automatic gun, unlike the Ray Gun. Category:Weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst 2 Functions Category:Uncommon weaponry Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Slot 9 Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Energy Based Category:Campaign